Roxas's Sleeping Problem
by Cherryfizzies
Summary: Roxas and Axel at night. One-shot. Akuroku, AU.


During the course of his friendship with Roxas, Axel noticed something. Roxas had a bit of a problem in his sleep. A hugging problem. Personally, the red head found this rather hysterical, as his best friend was naturally afraid of getting close to people, public displays of affection, and had always shown the biggest dislike of hugs.

The first time that Axel had actually noticed it had been the third time he'd ever slept in Roxas's bed.

Naturally, if Axel stayed over, he slept in the living room, on the couch. Roxas liked it that way.

On that third night, that Axel had ever slept in Roxas's bed with him, Roxas had snaked his arms around the red head's lanky body in his sleep.

At the time, Axel later remembered, he had been thrilled. He remembered finally being happy that Roxas perhaps liked him back. Axel had developed a crush on the petite boy over the years, but had refrained himself from doing anything about it, for the sake of Roxas.

Roxas was terrified of relationships.

That night when Axel had looked down at Roxas's face, the hope had been gleaming in his emerald eyes. Then, he noticed that the blonde was asleep. And his hopes tumbled and crashed to the floor. Roxas then snuggled into Axel's chest, devastating him. However, Roxas was his best friend, and maybe it was selfish, but he left it be.

On this particular night, two years after the night Roxas had first hugged him in his sleep, he felt thin arms wrap around him again.

Axel sighed. Tonight his hopes didn't rise. Roxas had asked Axel to stay with him every night for the past six months. The first night Roxas had asked him to, the loneliness was so thick in his voice, there was no way he could say no, even if he had wanted to. Every night he felt Roxas's arms, and every night, he tried his best to ignore them.

Axel never hugged back. He was terrified of what his best friend would say when they woke up.

On this particular night, two years after the night Roxas had first hugged him in his sleep, he looked down at Roxas's face to watch the boy sleep, until sleep washed over himself.

This night, Roxas's perfect azure eyes were looking back up at him. Axel held back a surprised gasp.

"…Roxas?" He asked, almost timidly. Roxas blinked slowly before tightening his hold on the red head.

"Roxas?" Axel repeated. Roxas bit his lip as a tear spilled down his face.

"Roxy? What's wrong?" Axel asked. All Roxas could do was bury his face into Axel's t-shirt and try his best not to cry.

For the first night, of all the nights Roxas had slipped his arms around him in his sleep, Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas as well.

"Please don't cry Roxas." Axel voiced. Roxas tried his best to make his sob inaudible. Axel slowly drew his hands up Roxas's back, into his hair, and finally around his face. He lifted the blonde's head so he could look into his eyes.

His heartbroken, crying, lonely, perfect azure eyes.

"Roxas, at least say something." Axel pleaded in a small voice. It was lower than before, at about a whisper. Roxas took a shaky breath. Axel could tell he wanted to say something, but couldn't. At the risk of startling his best friend, Axel's hand brushed sun kissed locks off the boy's forehead, and placed his lips against the cool skin.

Not for very long. And just barely enough for Roxas to feel it.

"Don't do this to me Roxy, you're breaking my heart." Roxas bit his lip, again, and Axel could tell that he was willing the tears to stop.

Axel returned his arms around Roxas's back, and hoisted him up, as he seemingly slipped under him as he pulled the smaller boy over him. Axel's arms encircled the boy's lower back, as Roxas's curled up around Axel's back, and up to his neck.

Roxas wasn't hugging tonight, Axel noticed. He wasn't snuggling, he wasn't cuddling. He was clinging. And hard.

Roxas had cried into Axel's nirvana t-shirt until he fell asleep. Axel himself refused to fall asleep. He didn't want to be asleep if Roxas woke back up. He watched the boy through the dark. Sometimes, his eyes had swept across the room, but they always returned to the blonde boy.

He watched the boy until the night came to an end. He watched him until the sun came up, and the sunlight spilled through the blinds, and splashed across Roxas's peaceful face.

When Roxas had woken up, he was still laying on top of his best friend, clinging onto him for dear life. Axel was simply looking down at him, intently.

Roxas Realized that he was holding on so tight, it just had to be hurting the red head.

"Morning, Sunshine." Axel said with a tint of sadness, and a ghost of a smile. At least the tears had stopped.

Roxas looked up into Axel's eyes for six very long seconds. And then kissed his lips, hesitantly at first, but willingly.

It wasn't very long, and just barely enough for Axel to feel it.

"Thank you, Axel." Roxas said. His head returned down to the red head's chest.

"No problem, roxy." Axel whispered into the blonde locks that were on the boy's head.

Axel had never learned what had been wrong with him that night. But, he did notice that Roxas began to hug him before they fell asleep, not after.

And from that night on, Axel always hugged back.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first akuroku fic, surprising because i've been into kingdom hearts for years. I wrote this at 5:30 in the morning after pulling an all nighter so it's probably not very good. Also, writing is not my strong point. This is my Contribution to AkuRoku day 2009. (Just a little early.)


End file.
